Arisa Uotani/Relationships
Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Uotani Arisa doesn't have much of a relationship with her parents. Her parents divorced when she was very young and her mother left her in her father's care while she went her separate way with her boyfriend. Her mother's absence and her father's alcoholic behavior were the primary reasons why Arisa joined a gang. However, it's possible that her father does care about her, but because she was rarely home and always stayed in her room, she never knew for sure. She mentioned to Tohru that he had made her dinner a couple of times and waited for her, but she had rejected them. Sometime in the present, she had taken charge in her father's apartment and made sure that he was taken care of. Kureno Sohma Later in the series, Arisa falls in love with Kureno Sohma, the former rooster of the Zodiac, when she meets him at the convenience store she works at. Arisa visited him in the hospital after Akito Sohma stabbed him. Arisa then vowed to go anywhere with Kureno. Tohru Honda When Arisa went to middle school in hopes of meeting The Red Butterfly's (Kyoko's old gang name) daughter, she bumped into Tohru who was carrying a tall stack of papers. She helped her pick them up, despite being annoyed by the task. Tohru introduced herself and confirmed that her mother was the former Red Butterfly. Once she met Kyoko in person, she walked out of the house and angrily told Tohru to stay away from her. Despite that, Tohru helped her escape from a gang that was beating her up and offered her to stay for dinner. Eventually, Arisa and Tohru became friends and she started going to school again. However, because people were starting to spread rumors about Tohru possibly becoming a Yankee, Arisa started to reconsider her friendship with her, but later abandoned it. Arisa eventually left her gang and decided she wanted to be Tohru's best friend instead of a Yankee. During her time with Tohru, she became less aggressive and more friendly. She even became concerned about Tohru after her mother's death and what she thought was Tohru's time at her paternal grandfather's. Kyoko Honda (Tohru's Mom) Kyoko, also known by Arisa "The Red Butterfly", was Arisa's gang idol. From what she heard of Kyoko during her time as a gang member, she was tough and ruthless, but was disappointed when she officially met her. However, once she started spending more time at Kyoko's house, she thought of her as a second mother. What strengthened her relationship with her was Kyoko coming to save her from her former gang beating her up. Saki "Hana" Hanajima Hana and Arisa have been best friends since middle school. On the first day of school, Tohru and Arisa invited Hana to sit with them, and Hana thought they were weird, but eventually began to like them. A couple days later, she was reminded of her power to hurt people and pushed them away. Tohru asked her why she was leaving them, and Hana confessed of her power to sense and send waves. Eventually, they became close, then best friends who love each other. Kyo Sohma Arisa and Kyo are naturally alike in personalities, but they often get into arguments. Arisa loves to tease Kyo about his hair color and his behavior which reminds her very much of Kyoko Honda. Every once in a while, Arisa picks up on Kyo's feelings for Tohru. Category:Relationships